Dolores del Corazon
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: una revelacion puede costarte la felicidad? te arrepientes depues de muchos años el haber escapado de los problemas y no afrontarlos? cuando vuelves a donde quieres olvidar siempre habra una mala noticia... un poco basado en el 5 libro corto


Hola!!! n-n aki tienen un fic improvisado sobre alguien que no les diré quien es.. al final deberán deducirlo.. no es ningún concurso.. no problem... bueno.. ojalá les guste!! Agradecimientos por leer este mini fic..

Dolores del Corazón

Su mirada ausente le indicó que el fin había llegado. Todo había sido maravilloso para ellos dos, hasta ese momento. Todo indicaba que eso acabaría ahí y en ese momento. Sus corazones latían tan fuertemente, que hasta dolían. Estaban fuera de control. A pesar de la dolorosa situación, ninguno comentaba nada y mantenían la calma. Con una simple mirada, podían entenderse perfectamente, todo había terminado. Todo lo que habían tardado años en forjar, se acababa en ese mismo segundo. No valía la pena seguir de esa manera, todo era una farsa y se mentirían a si mismos si dijeran que no sucedía nada y que todo debía volver a la normalidad. No había futuro para ellos dos. No había para ellos dos juntos. De cualquier modo que lo miraran debían estar separados. Por un lado, él se había revelado a su padre y ya no podría seguir en ese lugar. En cambio, ella no tenía ningún problema con sus familiares, por ende no tenía razón para irse. Si se iban juntos, se lanzarían a un destino incierto, lo cual no es muy tentador para una pareja de jóvenes. En especial para ella. Él temía que por su imprudencia la llevara a estar en peligro, por esa razón decidió ponerle fin a lo mejor de su vida y a la vez hacer lo que más temía. Ella abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero el no quería escuchar nada que lo pudiera hacer retractarse, así que selló el momento con un delicado y tierno beso. La decisión ya estaba tomada. No podía seguir allí por mucho más tiempo. Su padre, el ministro de magia, se había llevado una gran decepción al conocer el punto de vista de su hijo sobre el problema que siempre han tenido los magos con los muggles. La discusión había terminado peor de lo que el chico esperaba. En sus 17 años nunca se había sentido tan mal. Estaba completamente destrozado. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos con tan solo una frase. Jamás olvidaría ese momento, ni tampoco este. Al separarse no pudo evitar volver a recordar las miradas de rabia de su padre y las de dolor de su madre. Pensó en sus amigos y en sus hermanos, pero una mirada furiosa apareció involuntariamente en su cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, separándose de su amada, listo para partir, a ese futuro que le traería sorpresas que ni él esperaría.

-lo siento... Weasley..-la mirada de sorpresa de la joven fue lo último que vio antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a irse.

10 años después, por casualidades de la vida, volvió a su querida ciudad de nacimiento: Londres. Paseó por unos momentos por las calles transitadas por muggles, que miraban algo extrañados la sombría figura que recorría apaciblemente las grandes avenidas. Su mirada se había apagado y opacado hace mucho. El brillo que siempre habían tenido esos dos ojos verdes desapareció. La inigualable sonrisa que mostraba cada mañana antes de la discusión, se había ido junto con su inconfundible buen ánimo y deseo de aventuras. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a un lugar que siempre le había traído recuerdos. Una gran extensión de verdoso pasto daba vida a las lúgubres lápidas que yacían paradas en diferentes zonas del vasto terreno. Un susurro rompió el silencio que rondaba a su alrededor, junto con una triste sonrisa.

-abuelo...

Sin aviso previo, comenzó a pasear por el enorme lugar, en busca de su propia verdad. Caminó, caminó sin descanso, pero se detuvo al ver una multitud reunida frente a una lápida. Una figura que reconocería en cualquier lugar estaba arrodillada en el piso, al parecer llorando. Muchas figuras más se proyectaban a su alrededor tratando de consolarla. La curiosidad estuvo a punto de traicionarlo para ir en busca de respuestas, pero se controló a tiempo al ver el nombre que estaba escrito en la hermosa pero fría lápida: _Harry J. Potter E._

Su mirada se volvió borrosa y pronto cayó de rodillas. Su corazón se congeló por unos segundos al igual que su pensar. Su alma no pudo controlar los latidos incansables del pobre y nuevamente roto corazón. Un cubito de hielo comenzó a descender por su garganta dejando una especie de nudo en ella. Otro susurro se escuchó, pero este no provino de su boca, sino de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-papá...

**Estorbos: **para los que leyeron el 5º libro es entendible lo de que puse a Harry como ministro.. bueno.. ni idea si lo va a ser pero bueno.. tenia que ponerlo de algo, no? Por lo del titulo.. pues.. no sabía como ponerle... se aceptan sugerencias.. la verdad quería ponerle "James Potter Jr." Jaja... pero no se suponía que averiguaran quien era.. bueno.. no aburro más.. y por cierto.. la chica se supone era la hija de Ron y Hermione.. por eso Weasley.. **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!** (saludos a todos los lectores!!)

**HaRu**


End file.
